Shine
by Light Winchester
Summary: Porque con su luz, ella pudo incluso iluminar sus tinieblas.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Posibles errores ortográficos. Un par de delirios y similares.

 **Notas de Autora:** ¿Salí de hiatus? No, no creo, esto estaba en mi baúl pero jamás había recibido un final. Deseaba terminarlo, pero me cuestionaba que sentido tendría tan tarde, luego lo pensé, si alguien podría apreciarlo pese a su vejez y los errores en el, es **Noa**. Por eso y más, aunque no puedo obsequiarte algo a altura, espero que te guste cuando puedas leerlo. Por Levy te conocí, así que lo creí muy apropiado. Feliz cumpleaños Nadine!

* * *

 **Shine.**

.

.

" _¡Traeré a Levy de vuelta al gremio, sana y salva!"_

¿Lo prometiste, verdad? Las palabras abandonaron tu boca como la representación sonora de tu más preciado y desesperado anhelo.

La viste sangrar, la hirieron. Él la hirió y a ti con ella.

 _Perdóname_ —susurró con voz ronca—. _La verdad es que desde el principio, no tuvo efecto alguno_ —y fue en ese preciso momento, que tu sangre hirvió cual hierro fundido dentro de tus venas.

No lo entiendes o prefieres no entenderlo.

—Las partículas de barrera mágica también pueden absorberse por la piel, ¿sabes?

Quizás en el fondo de tu mente contabas con un vago recuerdo de ello, pero jamás hiciste evocación de el. En medio a una batalla no tienes tiempo de pensar y menos cuando ella está cerca. Ella es la mente brillante, la chica confiable y responsable. Entonces _¿por qué?_

—Soy patéticamente débil, ¿verdad?

No. No es eso lo que pensaste.

 _"¡¿Entonces por qué diablos viniste para acá?!"_

No lo entendiste, quizá no quisiste hacerlo. Pues más que cualquier cosa, quisieras ahora incluso, que no fuera verdad. Que nunca hubiera venido.

 _"Yo solo quería salvarte."_

Y sus palabras aún te duelen, porque las sabes ciertas y ella te sonrió aun cuando su cuerpo se dio por vencido y debiste observarla golpear el suelo.

Gritaste su nombre; jamás esas cuatro letras se habían sentido como vidrio que raya y lastima tu garganta con anterioridad.

No esperaste respuesta. No cuando sientes que toda la negatividad que alguna vez ella y tu gremio sellaron, traspasa barreras y se exterioriza, corroyendo tu razón.

Nada importó, solo ella.

 _"Volveré en un santiamén… justo después de acabar con este idiota! ¡Aguanta!"_

No fue un pedido, fue una orden.

Atacaste, golpeaste y recibiste los golpes con igual determinación. La escuchaste preocuparse por ti, casi tan claro como el hablar ególatra de tu oponente.

Lo volviste a atacar, te enfurece que te subestime porque alguna vez, tú también lo has hecho.

El único sin gato. El único sin un fiel compañero.

El único sin Dragon force. Superado por Salamander e incluso por la inocente Wendy.

Tan frustrante, tan patético. Te sentiste dejado atrás, incapaz de alcanzar a aquellos que no dejaban de avanzar. Tu metal que se hundía y ellos, verdaderos dragones cuyas alas extendían y volaban lejos, eran tan destinos, que tú solo podías codiciar.

En ese entonces, tu orgullo herido te hizo desear huir y llevar contigo los fragmentos de aquel cuyo nombre alguna vez, hizo a tantos a temblar.

Pero eso cambió. Hace mucho no te importa y lo sabes.

Porque mantener a salvo a la mujer que amas, se volvió tu único interés. Aquello que más te importa.

No lo pensaste, tu cuerpo sencillamente habló. Tus dientes se apretaron, no fuiste ajeno a tu propia locura, incluso cuando ella misma te pidió que no lo hicieras, consumiste las partículas porque así y solo así podrías protegerla. Porque así podrás llevarla al gremio de vuelta contigo.

Y lo crees un hecho, hasta que esa fuerza se apodera de ti. Te jala, tu enemigo no acepta la derrota y desea llevarte con él.

—¡Gajeel!

—¡Mantente lejos! —le ordenas.

Sabes lo que te espera y no quieres involucrarla, no quieres condenarla a tu mismo fin.

Ella lucha, se ha hecho fuerte. Intentas detenerla, bajo ninguna circunstancia la dejarás acercarse y por eso agradeces cuando Lily llega y la sostiene. Él también lo entiende, no hay salvación para ti.

—Levy —la llamas en medio a su lucha por liberarse—. Yo realmente solía ser un desperdicio, luego te conocí y gracias a ti llegué a ser un mejor hombre, al menos un poco. ¡Me enseñaste a amar a otra persona!

La miras a los ojos mientras hablas, quieres que lo escuche. Necesitas que esas últimas palabras la alcancen.

—Gracias a ti, Levy, comencé a pensar en cosas que jamás había pensado, como el futuro, una familia, la felicidad. Es gracioso, ¿no? Gajeel, el gran Gajeel-sama deseando ser como cualquier otro.

Un ser común, un hombre a más con una familia y una vida junto a la mujer que ama.

—¡Yo quería seguir caminando a tu lado! Los dos juntos, por siempre. Después de todo lo que he enfrentado, ver mi futuro ser arrebatado frente a mis ojos es sin duda lo más escalofriante.

—¡Gajeel!

—Te dejo mi futuro a ti —le dices y sabes que quizá es un peso muy grande, pero no existe nadie más a quien se lo confiarías.

—No te dejaré ir, no dejaré que me dejes —la escuchas y tu corazón se parte un poquito más. No quieres, pero no tienes la opción.

—Lily, por favor lleva a Levy de vuelta al gremio.

Porque lo pometiste, y porque aunque costara tu vida, lo ibas a cumplir.

.

.

—796—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
